1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor element.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of varistor element is one comprising a varistor element body having a varistor layer exhibiting a nonlinear voltage-current characteristic and a pair of inner electrodes arranged so as to hold the varistor layer therebetween, and a pair of terminal electrodes positioned at respective end portions of the varistor element body and connected to their corresponding inner electrodes in a plurality of inner electrodes.